Kitagawa Rio
|image = KitagawaKOKORO&KARADA.jpg |caption = Kitagawa Rio promoting "KOKORO&KARADA" |nickname = |birthdate = March 16th, 2004 (age 17) |birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 155.4cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, singer |active = 2019-present ( years) |agency = (2019-) |label = zetima |mcolor = Sea Blue |debutsingle = KOKORO&KARADA / LOVEpedia / Ningen Kankei No way way |generation = 15th Generation |join = June 22, 2019 |days = |acts = Morning Musume |blog = |autograph = }}Kitagawa Rio (北川莉央) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project as a 15th generation member of Morning Musume. Early Life Kitagawa Rio was born on March 16, 2004 in Tokyo, Japan. 2019 On June 22, she was announced as a winner of the Morning Musume '19 LOVE Audition and would join Morning Musume '19 as a 15th generation member alongside Okamura Homare and Yamazaki Mei."ようこそ！モーニング娘。'19 新メンバーお披露目特番！" (in Japanese). Morning Musume (via YouTube). 2019-06-22."モーニング娘。'19 第15期メンバー決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-06-22. They were introduced on stage during the Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER concert tour from July 13 and will begin performing with the group in the Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Aki."モーニング娘。’19：15期新メンバーは3人　岡村ほまれ、北川莉央、研修生から山崎愛生が加入" (in Japanese). MANTANWEB. 2019-06-22. On August 28, Kitagawa, Okamura, and Yamazaki held their debut fanclub event, Morning Musume '19 15ki Member FC Event, at Yamano Hall. On September 5, the 15th generation members began a fanclub-exclusive web talk show, titled Three stations."モーニング娘。’18 15期メンバーWebトーク「Three stations（vol.1）」！本日18時より配信♪" (in Japanese). UP-FC. 2019-09-05. Personal Life Education= When Kitagawa joined Morning Musume, she was in her first year of high school. |-|Nicknames= A list of nicknames that have been used to refer to Kitagawa Rio: *'Kitario' (きたりお): Her nickname as a member of Morning Musume. *'Rio' (りお): A nickname she wrote on her Morning Musume '19 LOVE Audition application. *'Mizunomi Babaa' (水飲みババア; Water-Drinking Granny): A nickname given to Kitagawa by her classmates, which she wrote on her Morning Musume '19 LOVE Audition application. On a school sports day, she had muscle pain and wasn't feeling well, so she collected and drank all the extra water that no one else wanted. Because her classmates thought she was like an old woman, they called her "Mizunomi Babaa". Profile Stats= *'Name:' Kitagawa Rio (北川莉央) *'Nickname:' Kitario (きたりお)UTB+ vol.48 (August 2019 Issue). 2019-07-09. *'Birthdate:' March 16th, 2004 *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Blood type:' O *'Height:' 155.4cm *'Western Zodiac': Pisces *'Eastern Zodiac:' Monkey *'Hello! Project Status:' **2019-06-22: Morning Musume member *'Morning Musume Member Color:' *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Morning Musume (2019-present) *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2019-06-22: Member |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies:' Cooking, looking for pretty girls, reading magazines, karaoke *'Special Skills:' Grade 3 in STEP Eiken test, Grade 4 in ICT Proficiency Assessment test,"【アプカミ#145】モーニング娘。'19新メンバー合格発表の瞬間・「アツイ！」ベースREC・森戸知沙希の「メイク講座」 MC : 宮本佳林 一岡伶奈" (in Japanese). Upcoming (via YouTube). 2019-07-11. flute, eating salmon cleanKitagawa Rio. "初めまして！北川莉央" (in Japanese). Morning Musume 15ki Official Blog. 2019-07-12. *'Favorite Music Genre:' J-pop (idols) *'Favorite Sport:' Golf"モーニング娘２年ぶり新メンバー　研修生からも昇格" (in Japanese). Nikkan Sports. 2019-06-22. *'Motto:' Doryoku no bun dake onnanoko wa kawaiku nareru (努力の分だけ女の子は可愛くなれる; A girl can be cute with just an effort) *'Favorite Morning Musume Songs:' "Ai no Gundan" *'Looks Up To:' Oda Sakura Publications Magazines Featured on the cover *2019.09.21 Up to Boy vol.283 (back cover) (with Okamura Homare, Yamazaki Mei) Works Internet *2019– Hello! Project Station *2019– Upcoming *2019– tiny tiny *2019– OMAKE CHANNEL *2019 Hello Pro Kouhaku Taiko THE☆BATTLE 2019 Radio *2019– Morning Musume '19 no Morning Jogakuin ~Houkago Meeting~ (モーニング娘。'19のモーニング女学院〜放課後ミーティング〜) *2019– Three stations (fanclub exclusive) Trivia *She shares the same surname with former Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido member Kitagawa Ryo. *She had been wanting to work in the entertainment industry for the eight years before she joined Morning Musume."【レポート】モーニング娘。 ’19、新メンバー15期に岡村ほまれ、北川莉央、山﨑愛生が加入！" (in Japanese). Pop'n'Roll. 2019-06-22. *During her first interview as a member of Morning Musume, she stated her desire was to be able to keep up and perform well despite not having much experience."モーニング娘。'19 新メンバー最速出演 譜久村&石田と「人生Blues」初披露【アイドルもういっちょプラス #13】" (in Japanese). Mou Icchou TV (via YouTube). 2019-06-22. *When she joined Morning Musume, she said she would like to sing Oda Sakura's solo part in "Help me!!". She also said in another interview that her favorite song is "Ai no Gundan" because it has a powerful dance and many noticeable singing parts. *She is bad at sports, except for golfing. Her best golf score is 98 as of June 2019. *She loves water. Her favorite water bottle brand is Volvic. *She began supporting female idols in the fifth grade, when she started liking the K-pop group Girls' Generation (known as Shoujo Jidai in Japan). See Also *Gallery:Kitagawa Rio *Gallery:Morning Musume 15th Generation *List:Kitagawa Rio Discography Featured In *List:Kitagawa Rio Concert & Event Appearances *List:Kitagawa Rio Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A